


安雷

by AnmiciusRay



Category: AOTU World, 凹凸世界 | AOTU Shijie | AOTU World
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnmiciusRay/pseuds/AnmiciusRay





	安雷

雷狮被推进了狭小的审讯室。

暖橘色的灯光从头顶打下，顺着脸颊摸索出他的轮廓，半边的眼睛被黑色的发丝遮住，发尖微微翘起，雷狮站在门口，瞟了一眼站在门口的士兵，毫不在意的向屋内走去。

所谓的审讯室，不过就是一张桌子，两把椅子，还有一位审讯员。雷狮笑了笑，拷在手上的银色链子被他的动作晃的叮当作响，他拉开面前的木椅，动作优雅如同上流贵族，不过他本身就是位养尊处优的皇子，即使被困也依旧保持着自己良好的习惯。

身后的铁门被人关上，落下一声锁响。雷狮敲了敲桌子，绛紫色的眸子在黑暗中发出淡淡的光，犹如潜藏在暗处的猛狮，看着自己的猎物，他说：“安长官，不知道你叫我来做什么。”

年轻的军官抬眼看了看他，又低下头，宽大的帽檐遮住安迷修的眼睛，棕色的长发垂在耳边，只能借着灯光隐隐约约的看见对方帽檐下的脸。雷狮倒也不恼，调笑着趴在桌子上，松垮的囚服被拉下，露出雷狮白净的锁骨和胸膛，宽松的领口根本遮不住什么，胸前的大好风光一览无余。雷狮抬起手，指尖挑起安迷修的帽子，露出那双绿色的眼睛，平静如同波澜不惊的湖水，雷狮眨了眨眼，他笑起来，眼中的万千星辰砸进深潭，在水中泛起点点涟漪。

“安长官，你可别不理人啊。”雷狮笑着，漂亮的紫眼弯成一道月牙，安迷修看着他，一双粗眉皱起，拍开了雷狮的手，他放下手中的钢笔，头上的军帽也被他摘下，柔软的棕发乖巧的贴在双颊，他说：“你的目的，到这里来的目的。”

“我能有什么目的？安长官，你多疑了。”雷狮不以为然的耸了耸肩，再次伸出手，修长的手指卷住安迷修的领带，柔顺的布料触感从指间滑过，雷狮扯着安迷修的领带让他与自己靠的更近几分，他们的呼吸交织在一起，喷洒在对方的脸上，纤长的睫毛微微的颤抖，狼与狮子在黑暗中对视，然后下一秒，狮子咬上了狼。

热烈，不容拒绝的吻在狭小的审讯室内炸开，连同空气也变的燥热。雷狮闭上眼，将星光藏在眼底，他的虎牙咬上安迷修的唇，啃的安迷修嘴唇生疼，血珠从唇角落下，砸在地上，开出朵朵血色的花。雷狮强硬的将自己的舌头挤进对方的口腔内，挑逗着，邀请着对方与自己纠缠，安迷修倒是有些发愣，一瞬间没能反应过来，让雷狮占了便宜去，安迷修眨巴了几下眼睛，将雷狮推开，过长的刘海遮住安迷修的眼睛，令人看不请他的眼睛，他抬手擦了擦自己的嘴唇，抹去唇角的血迹。

雷狮俯在桌上，嫣红的舌尖从嘴里伸出来，他吐着舌头，嘴唇因为亲吻而泛着水泽，雷狮的面色有些潮红，在白皙的皮肤上看的更加明显。雷狮挑衅般的抬起头，与安迷修直视，眼里闪过一丝戏谑，说：“安长官，和敌人接吻的感觉怎么样，不得不说，你吻技有够烂的。”

安迷修看了雷狮一眼，侧过头闭上眼睛，他抬手捏了捏自己的鼻梁，声音低沉夹杂着些薄怒，说：“我吻技怎样不需要你管，我只想知道你的目的。”

雷狮嗤笑一声，翻身爬上桌子，坐在安迷修面前，他的脚放在安迷修的腿上，柔软的脚底踩在布料上，缓慢的移动着，从大腿到小腹，他像是爱玩的黑猫，不断挑逗着安迷修的底线。雷狮的手搭在安迷修的肩上，银白的锁链勒住安迷修的脖颈，雷狮俯下身，滚烫的呼吸打在安迷修的耳垂，他的声音如同海妖般惑人，说：“如果我说，我的目的就是你呢。”

狮子被狼压住了。安迷修猛然站起来，将雷狮狠狠的摁在桌上，桌面的记事本被他甩在地上，他像是危险的狼，蓝绿色的眼中闪着光，把雷狮的模样映在眼里，他动了动唇，又将话语咽回口中，雷狮伸出双手，用指腹摩擦安迷修的脸颊，他笑的灿烂，说：“安长官，要和你的敌人做爱吗？”

“没人能听到我们的，安长官，万一我等会就把你想知道的事情说出来了呢？”雷狮的手指擦过安迷修唇角的伤口，看他疼的皱眉。

他的话语从口里不断的冒出，似是诱惑，又似是邀请，撩拨安迷修的心弦。

安迷修低头，看着身下不断挑拨自己的人，绿色的眼睛与紫眸相对，问说：“你会说？”

“谁知道呢？”雷狮说着，再次与安迷修吻上。

雷狮的手抓着安迷修的领带，仰起头和他亲吻，他伸出舌头舔舐安迷修的唇，像是猫在亲昵自己的主人，安迷修无言，手掌扶起雷狮的头，修长的手指穿插在柔软的黑发间，让这个吻变的更深。舌头在口腔内纠缠共舞，咽不下的涎水从唇角流下来，先前青涩的军官似乎变的娴熟起来，他吸住雷狮的舌头，让雷狮感到发麻，肺里的氧气被人吸去，缺氧的眩晕令雷狮眼黑，他拍打安迷修的胸膛，伸手揪住安迷修脑后的头发，恶狠狠的将对方拉开。

雷狮猛的瞪了一眼他，啧了一声，说：“你别太过分，安迷修。”

安迷修冷漠的看了他一眼，伸手扯去被雷狮扯的皱成一团的领带，慢条斯理的把手上的白手套脱下，放在一边，说：“我过分？过分的是你，雷狮。”

雷狮轻哼了一声，又挑衅的说道：“安长官也有生气的时候啊。”

安迷修垂眼，撩开雷狮宽松的囚服，黑白条纹的衣服被他推到胸口，粉嫩的乳头暴露在空气中，白嫩的皮肤触感极佳，安迷修的手掌沿着雷狮的腰线一路抚摸上去，因为练剑而长着薄茧的指腹摩擦雷狮胸口前的皮肤，安迷修开口，说：“这都是你惹的，比起你现在的样子，我倒是更想看你哭。”

雷狮轻笑，用指尖挑开军服上的纽扣，把对方的衣领扯的凌乱，他笑的嚣张，说：“那要看你有没有这个本事了。”

安迷修俯身压在雷狮身上，他低下头，张口含住挺立的樱粒，敏感的乳头被温热的口腔包围，灵活的舌头绕着乳晕打转，尖锐的犬齿舔咬着雷狮的胸口，白嫩的皮肤因为情欲染上一层淡红，雷狮的手指抓住安迷修的头发，胸口被玩弄的细微快感让他哼哼的叫出几声，又被他憋回喉咙。

安迷修闭着眼亲吻雷狮的胸口，沿着美好的腰线一路吻下，粉嫩的樱粒被含的亮晶晶的，泛着水泽。雷狮虽然是皇室，却不像其他上层贵族那样疏于锻炼，他的肌肉正好，紧致又有弹性，腹肌分明，安迷修的吻落在雷狮的小腹上，白净的皮肤被烙上密密麻麻的淡红吻痕，他的舌头在雷狮的肚脐眼内搅动，模拟着交合的动作。酥麻的快感让雷狮头皮发麻，他说安迷修墨迹，哼哼唧唧的叫了几声，又侧过头悄悄的揉了揉自己发红的耳根，小声数落着安迷修。

囚服的样式本来就是宽松的，套在雷狮高高瘦瘦的身上看着更是肥大，长裤被安迷修褪下，连同底裤一起，堪堪的挂在小腿上，少年白净的下体被安迷修收在眼底，稀疏的耻毛被他伸手扯了扯，被雷狮咿的惊呼一声，恼怒的看了安迷修一眼。

安迷修没有在意对方能杀死人般的眼神，淡然的握住雷狮脆弱的性器，长着薄茧的指腹蹭过龟头上的沟壑，安迷修的另一只手抚摸雷狮的囊袋，他的手在性器上轻轻撸动，剪得浑圆的指甲抠挖上面的铃口，被抚慰的快感让雷狮叫出了声，沙哑低沉的声音在狭小的审讯室内回荡，良好的隔音设备令士兵们不知道里面正在发生的事情，情欲的火线被人点燃，在审讯室内爆发，雷狮爽的弓起腰背，乳白的浊液从性器里射出来，落在雷狮的股间，小腹，甚至连同胸口也被沾上点点白浊，雷狮仰着头喘气，被汗水沾湿的额发贴在脸上，又被安迷修伸手别在耳后，露出通红的耳垂。

“安迷修，看不出来啊，平时一副禁欲的模样原来手法那么娴熟。”雷狮说着，用手指戳了戳安迷修的胸肌。

“多谢夸奖。”安迷修并起双指，放在雷狮的唇前，绿色的眼睛映出雷狮的模样，他说：“舔湿它，不然等会疼的是你。”

雷狮皱眉，却还是听话的把安迷修的手指含在嘴里，嫣红的舌尖如猫般的舔过安迷修的手指，令安迷修有些痒意。他张开夹住雷狮的舌头，在他的口腔内搅动，涎水从雷狮的唇角流下来，落在精致的锁骨，雷狮眯起眼，眼里的紫色被压成一条直线，他毫不反抗的任由安迷修玩弄自己的舌头，目不转睛的看着对方的表情，像是要从他的脸上看出一朵花来。

安迷修从雷狮的嘴里抽出手指，牵出一条银线，雷狮的舌头也随着手指伸出来，舔了舔自己的嘴唇，他眨了眨眼，雷狮用小腿磨蹭安迷修精瘦的腰部，白嫩的皮肤与黑色的军服形成鲜明对比，他大张着腿，白色的浊液挂在腰上，色情极了。

安迷修的指尖沾上雷狮射出的精液，试探样的在小穴口前戳了戳，未被开拓过的隐蔽穴口紧闭，安迷修小心的往肉壁内戳刺，惊的雷狮从喉间发出一声痛呼。安迷修伸出手按住雷狮的小腹，另一只手在穴口前打转，缓慢的进入紧致的肉穴，干涩的穴内被异物入侵，精液与口水的润滑不足为道，安迷修的手指被雷狮咬的难以抽插，他拍了拍雷狮的臀，说：“放松点，你太紧了。”

“这还怪我吗！”雷狮涨红着脸反驳道。

虽然口里不满安迷修，他还是尽量的放松自己，安迷修的手指在肉穴内戳刺揉捻，敏感的肉壁被手指碾过，雷狮被激的一颤，破碎的呻吟在喉咙里翻滚，从嘴里漏出几声。手指在穴内抽插，安迷修变着花样玩弄雷狮的小穴，偶尔并起双指轻轻的夹起软肉，看着雷狮爽的叫出声。粘稠的水声鞭挞雷狮的耳膜，生理性的泪水从眼眶里一颗一颗落下，紫色的眼睛内盛满了水汽，他的眼睛发红，看上起委委屈屈的，倒是少了平时的嚣张气焰，多了份可爱。

安迷修有些发愣，连忙将自己的想法甩在脑后。雷狮可爱？危险的狮子可从不可爱，他在帝国可没少听过雷狮干的那些事，乖张暴戾才更加符合他的性格。

肉穴内的手指增加到三根，抽插扩张也变的顺利，安迷修慢慢的抽出手指，被扩张开的小穴微缩，突然的空虚感令雷狮不满的扭了扭腰，他用脚背轻蹭安迷修的腰背，示意对方快点进来。

安迷修慢慢的解下裤带，黑色的皮带被他扔在地上，与雷狮脱的赤裸干净相比，他倒是一身整洁，除了被揉的皱巴巴的领带，他现在的样子，随时都能够出去。

如烙铁般炽热的性器在穴口磨蹭，性器的热度让雷狮有些退缩，安迷修抓住他的腰，将雷狮的大腿圈在自己的腰上，慢慢的挺腰进入扩张开的小穴，性器与手指的粗细无法比拟，硕大的性器将肉壁的皱褶抚平，尽管仔细扩张过，但雷狮依旧被疼的脸色发白，连同嘴唇都失去了血色。

雷狮呜了一声，伸手去推安迷修，手上的银链被他晃的直响，他的手掌拍打在安迷修结实的胸膛，无法抑制的眼泪从眼里落下，他大叫着：“出去，滚出去，我不做了。”

安迷修抓住雷狮的手掌，捏了捏对方的手心，眼神暗了暗，居高临下的说：“你觉得你作为战俘，有和我谈条件的资本吗？”

“安迷修，你——”雷狮气急败坏挣扎着，嘴里的话还没脱口，安迷修就吻上了他的唇，身下的性器猛的没入雷狮的肉穴，所有的痛呼和呻吟都被安迷修堵了回去，咽入喉咙。

雷狮疼的脚趾蜷缩在一起，他的手指紧紧的抓在安迷修的军服上，手指骨节捏的发白，他在心里咒骂安迷修混蛋，雷狮闭上眼睛，纤长的睫毛微颤，像是蝴蝶的羽翼，他伸出手环住安迷修的脖子，接受了这个安抚般的吻。

过了半晌，撕裂的疼痛慢慢褪去，取而代之的是汹涌而来的至上快感，安迷修离开他的唇，双手紧抓在雷狮的腰部上，毫无规律的湿热的肉穴内反复戳刺，凶猛的进攻操的雷狮被迫仰起头，他的腿圈在安迷修的腰上，半身躺在桌上，腰部的嫩肉被桌角硌得生疼，疼痛和快感并行，他像是海中的小船，只要小波小浪就能将他掀翻，令他沉入海底。

雷狮挣扎着起身抱住安迷修，绛紫色的眼睛闪过一丝狡黠，雷狮抓着安迷修的后颈，张口咬上他的喉结，尖锐的虎牙刺入军官的皮肤，血腥味在雷狮的味蕾绽放，他松开嘴，留下一个带血的牙印。

雷狮得逞的笑了几声，灼热的鼻息喷在安迷修的耳垂，安迷修抱紧了雷狮，突如其来的猛烈抽插把雷狮撞的身形不稳，硕大的性器在肉穴内研磨，碾过雷狮的敏感点，食髓知味的软肉热情的吸附着能带给它快乐的东西，雷狮哭着吼叫着，泪水模糊了他的视线，他赌气一样的抹去自己脸上的泪水，气鼓鼓的再次咬上安迷修的脖颈，在他的脖子上留下一个个咬痕。

安迷修的脸上满是汗水，水珠顺着他的脸庞从下巴落下，湿哒哒的碎发粘在脸上，他侧过头，亲吻雷狮的后颈，然后他听见了雷狮说，安迷修，承认吧，你就是喜欢上我了。

绿色的瞳孔猛然收缩，他的手指不自觉的捏紧，在雷狮的腰上留下淤青的指痕，他摇着头，咬住自己的嘴唇，他不愿承认，自己喜欢雷狮，他从来都没有喜欢过他，这一切都只是为了知道他的目的。

安迷修不断否定着，他不可能，也不会喜欢雷狮。

安迷修被雷狮的话激的有些恍惚，他茫然的眨了眨眼睛，他像是将自己包裹在盔甲里的骑士，连同那颗心也一同锁在坚硬的盔甲里，但是恶劣的海盗却砸毁了他所有的盔甲，嚣张的抢走他的那颗心，然后对他说，你爱上我了，安迷修。

雷狮的呜咽声将安迷修的意识拉回来，破碎的呻吟抑制不住的从嘴里冒出，雷狮再一次迎来了高潮，他的性器未被抚慰，却只靠着后穴的快感射了出来，白浊汩汩的从铃口流出来，落在两人交合的地方，鲜红的穴肉被性器带出一小截又缩回去，高潮中的肉穴异常敏感，把安迷修的性器吸的更紧，让他爽的头皮发麻，安迷修低吼着，在雷狮的肉穴内冲刺了几回，白嫩的大腿根被撞的通红一片，然后他射了出来，精液射在雷狮的穴心，雷狮叫着哭着，接受过于汹涌的快感，白色的泡沫在他的脑中飞起，然后纷纷破裂，他抬头看向安迷修的眼睛，绿色的眼睛闪过疑惑，愤怒，和许多雷狮看不懂的情感。

安迷修的手臂撑在雷狮的两侧，他喘着粗气，缓慢的将自己的性器拔出，被操开了的肉穴一时不能合拢，白色的精液从雷狮的大腿根流下来，沿着修长的腿滴落在地上。

雷狮凑上前亲了亲安迷修的脸颊，他看着安迷修睁大双眼，笑的一脸灿烂，冰冷的手枪抵在安迷修的胸口，军服上的星星闪闪发光。

“晚安，安长官。”


End file.
